1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a connector for integrated circuit packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A semiconductor integrated circuit is formed from a base of semiconductor material and active devices or components such as transistors and passive components mounted on the base. A plurality of pin contact elements are used for connecting the components on the base with conductors arranged in a printed circuit board by means of a connector. The number of the pin contact elements will increase proportionally to the number of components. To minimize the scale of the package, a hundred of pin contact elements are arranged in the backside of the base thereof in the form of grid. This type of the package is commonly called as "Pin Grid Array type IC or PGA type IC".
In order to increase the number of the pin contact elements to be mounted on the substrate or base of the package, it is necessary to reduce the physical size or dimension of the pin contact element. It will bring results that the pin connector element is not strong enough for connecting with the contact element of the connector.
In view of the foregoing, the need exists for a new and improved connector for a PGA type integrated circuit package which overcomes some of the problems of the prior art.